Manservant
by T'Liana
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, one of the more prominent lords in 18th-century British society, accepts a new manservant under his wing. But the determined Naruto Uzumaki may prove too much for the stoic Uchiha, especially when forbidden feelings rise within both of them. SasuNaru.


Inspired by the night I sat down and watched the full six-hour Colin Firth version of _Pride and Prejudice_. This is a lemon.

o.O.o

 **Manservant**

Naruto hit the ground hard and winced as gravel scraped against his bare forearm. He looked up at his large and angry boss.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll leave and won't come back!" the fat man shouted icily. "I have no time for idiots like you!"

"Please, sir, if you would give me another chance-"

"No! You are a useless pile of manure and I do not want anything more to do with you!" The boss retreated back inside, slamming the door behind him, and Naruto laid back on the ground painfully, stones digging into his skin.

Another job gone. He was running out of places to go. London, Bath, Greenwich – everywhere there was work he'd already visited and been tossed out like trash. That's the way it was in Britain: he'd work until there was no more use for him. Uzumaki Naruto had been poor his whole life and, as an orphan with no money, there was no chance of a lucky break unless he bet in the races… unfortunately he had no money to bet. Moving from job to job had forced him to place all his belongings in a tattered knapsack and sleep in doorways and, as a result, his physical condition wasn't the best.

This particular job had him packing vegetables for sale until the boss found a man who was willing to work for less money, which led to Naruto being thrown out the front door while the man who'd stolen his job smirked victoriously.

Naruto slowly got to his feet and turned just in time to catch his knapsack as the boss threw it. He tucked it under his arm and surveyed the cobbled street with bright blue eyes. A few people had stopped to stare at the spectacle but turned away now that it was over. His eyes picked out dozens of colourful dresses and suits among the messy attire of people like him and he suddenly felt defeated.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled Naruto and he spun around. "I am fine," he said quickly. The man who'd spoken to him was of average height with shaggy brown hair and strange marks on his cheeks. He smiled, revealing sharp canines.

"It seems that you were fired," the man stated.

"Your assumption is correct," Naruto replied dryly. "May I help you?"

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and I merely wish to offer you work, seeing as you are currently in need of employment."

Naruto's face lit up. "Work? I will be happy to do anything you desire!"

"I work underneath Lord Uchiha Sasuke and he requested I find a new worker. I believe you are suitable for the tasks." Kiba looked him over. "You look strong. May I inquire about your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am pleased to meet you." The men shook hands. "Where is the work?"

"If you will follow me…" The brown-haired man strode off down the street with Naruto in tow. Kiba wore a simple tunic and pants with soft leather boots, emphasising his position as a servant. They came to a small carriage tethered to a single beige horse and the driver tipped his cap.

"Kiba, I see you found something extra on your shopping trip."

"Naruto, this is Nara Shikamaru. He is also a servant of Lord Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru, this is Uzumaki Naruto and he is in need of employment."

The black-haired driver nodded tiredly. "Your carriage awaits Naruto."

o.O.o

On the other side of town, Lord Uchiha Sasuke was strolling down a wealthy part of town between a pretty pink-haired girl and his black steed. Young girls whispered behind their hands as the handsome man passed and hoped that he looked at them, but he didn't. He kept his onyx eyes fixed on the path ahead.

The girl at his side was named Haruno Sakura and she only had two things going for her: a pretty face and a large dowry. There was nothing else appealing about her and even with such a large dowry Sasuke was finding it hard tolerating her presence. Sakura did nothing but giggle, gossip and spend money and it grated on his nerves. Unfortunately she was the woman his parents ordered him to marry so… he was stuck with her forever.

"So Lord Uchiha, have you thought about my suggestion for a holiday to Bath?" Sakura asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Sasuke fought back a groan.

"I have no interest in leaving my comfortable country cottage for a house in Bath, no matter how short the stay," he replied. He nearly cried out in relief as they _finally_ reached her front door. "Lady Haruno, I bid you good day."

She curtseyed. "I bid you good day, Lord Uchiha."

Sasuke turned on his heel and mounted his horse immediately, eliciting excited sounds from everyone watching. He kicked the horse into a trot and moved away from Sakura as quickly as possible, leaving the town in his dust. Once free of the buildings he urged his horse into a canter and it moved quickly up the road for several miles until reaching the Uchiha country cottage. It was a wonderful ride and he felt so light and free with the wind whistling through his dark hair and clothes.

The road extended to create a roundabout in front of the Uchiha country cottage, lined with trees and a fountain set in the very centre of the circular shape. A narrower path laid along the right side of the cottage and Sasuke led his horse down the path to the stables where other horses and his carriages were kept.

It seemed that he'd arrived not long after Kiba and Shikamaru. He'd sent the pair out to buy the necessities that morning and they must have just returned, as they were still carrying items from the carriage to the house. Sasuke slowed his horse right down and dismounted, leading it over to the stalls. His eyes narrowed as he spotted an unfamiliar head of blonde hair inside one of the stalls taking off the carriage horse's tack.

"Who are you?" he demanded, coming level with the blonde.

The man spun and blinked once, twice, and bowed. "Lord Uchiha Sasuke, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was offered a position in your household."

Sasuke frowned at Naruto. He'd never looked at another man twice but… this man was _very_ attractive in a conventional way. His skin was darker than usual from a life outside and his blonde hair could use a comb, but his bright blue eyes made up for any other shortcomings in appearance. Sasuke looked closer at the eyes and noted an air of sincerity and innocence that most other people lacked. Like his family.

"Who offered the position?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." The blonde smiled shyly. "I hope I have not displeased you, Lord Uchiha. Can I take your horse?"

Impressed by the man's confidence, Sasuke handed the reins over. "Do not disappoint me." With that, he turned and stalked into the cottage, confused about his thoughts of Naruto. Never before had someone elicited approval so easily from him.

Naruto watched him go thoughtfully, his heartbeat quick. That was one handsome man with porcelain skin, perfectly chiselled features, perfect black hair and the most beautiful black eyes. The only thing wrong was that those eyes were empty and had the snuffed light of someone hadn't had a happy childhood.

Kiba and Shikamaru came back over and leant on the stall fence. "I see you have met Lord Uchiha," Kiba sighed. "We did not invoke a stern word so I must assume he accepted you."

"He did." Naruto tilted his head. "What is wrong with him? He seems… lonely."

Both men exchanged glances. "There are several answers to that question," Shikamaru ventured, "and we cannot answer it here. If you can wait patiently until dinner we can explain."

Servants' grapevine, Naruto realised. Servants trusted other servants because they were equals and all sorts of information was shared among themselves, normally about their masters and mistresses.

Kiba waved a hand around the stable. "Today your job is to maintain the horses and clean the stable. Shikamaru will have a bath prepared at dusk and dinner will follow."

"Yes Kiba."

Naruto spent the rest of the day brushing and combing all of the seven horses, feeding and watering them and cleaning their hooves. He then cleared the stables of all manure and scrubbed each surface until it was clean of filth. The stable was completely clean by the time he finished and it was just getting dark.

He trooped inside, completely exhausted and covered in horse manure. Shikamaru had run a bath for him in the wash room and Naruto went straight there, stripping off and sinking into the tub of lukewarm water. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink and smoothed his shiny blonde hair back gratefully.

An unfamiliar face entered the room just as he was finishing. "My name is Akimichi Choji," the rounded man announced. "I do the cooking."

"It is an honour, I am Uzumaki Naruto." He blinked as Choji presented him with a fresh tunic and pants. "I do need fresh clothes…"

"Dinner is being served." Choji moved back to the door and smiled. "I am glad you are here. It has been far too long since we had new conversation."

Naruto shook his head and climbed out of the bath as soon as the door was closed, towelling himself off quickly and pulling on the clothes. He dragged the tub over to the window and heaved it up, tipping the contents onto the grass outside.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were seated around a big table in the centre of the kitchen when he entered. He sat beside Kiba and accepted a plate of mashed potatoes and roast meat.

"I believe you were planning to tell me about Lord Uchiha at dinner," Naruto said as he tucked into his dinner hungrily. The other three exchanged glances.

Kiba took a deep breath. "His parents, Lord and Lady Uchiha Fugaku, are very wealthy. They own several establishments all over the country and live in a lavish mansion outside London. His older brother Lord Uchiha Itachi lives in town and is the eldest and therefore favoured son."

"He is already married to a woman with a large dowry and set to inherit the family fortune," Shikamaru added.

"Lord Uchiha Sasuke bought this cottage to escape his family," Kiba continued. "He wished to detach himself from society but his parents would not hear of it. They arranged for the engagement between Lord Uchiha and the richest girl in the area – Haruno Sakura."

"Leech," Choji hissed.

"He has no choice in the matter," Kiba sighed, "as his parents organised the match. They have no interest in her at all and do not know that her head is full of dust."

Naruto blinked as he digested everything he'd been told. "So… Lord Uchiha wishes to live free of the obligations of the wealthy lifestyle."

"Precisely."

"No wonder he looks so lonely and unhappy."

The three servants nodded sympathetically. "He has acquaintances, of course," Shikamaru murmured, "but they are arrogant fools. We have all tried to foster a relationship with him but to no avail. He remains stubbornly detached from us all."

Naruto threw down his fork and grinned. "I will become his friend, you watch!"

Kiba smiled. "I wish you luck on your endeavour. May you succeed where we failed."

o.O.o

"Good morning Lord Sasuke!"

"I told you to call me Lord Uchiha. Do you wish to be fired?"

"No, I just prefer to keep an air of familiarity between master and servant seeing as we share a home."

"I do not like it. Please cease in referring to me by my first name."

o.O.o

"You requested tea, Lord Sasuke?"

"I did. Set it down on the desk and do not upset my files. They are of the upmost importance."

"When was the last time you took a stroll in the gardens?"

"I have not walked in the gardens for many weeks."

"Would you care to take a turn with me sometime?"

"No. Please cease in your overtures of friendship. I have no desire to become acquainted."

"Too late! We are friends already."

o.O.o

"Lord Sasuke, do you wish for me to accompany you into town today? We are running low on soap and this will save me the trip."

"I see no harm in that, as long as you retreat from my business with Miss Haruno."

"Of course Lord Sasuke. I will prepare the carriage."

o.O.o

"Uzumaki, pour my bath."

"Yes Lord Sasuke."

"The weather has been quite foul recently, has it not?"

"It has. Kiba and I have finished clearing the front road so your guests tomorrow can come in their carriages."

"Thank you Uzumaki. You have proven yourself in this household."

"I am pleased that you have not fired me thus far."

"Turn while I disrobe."

"Yes Lord Sasuke…"

o.O.o

Sasuke stood in the front parlour to welcome Lord Hyuuga Neji and Lord Sabaku Gaara inside. Both men swept past him and went straight to the largest drawing room.

"Your home seems in better condition than when we last visited," Neji sniffed.

"I have hired new servants," Sasuke explained, reclining into his favoured armchair. The black-haired Neji and redheaded Gaara sat gracefully on the two other armchairs in the room.

"I trust you have heard the news," Gaara said in his deep voice.

"I have not been into town for a week, so I am unaware of what has occurred." Sasuke kept his eyes averted from his 'friends', knowing that they were just here to brag and prove their dominance over the youngest Uchiha. Neji and Gaara were both the firstborn sons in their family line and heirs to a vast fortune, unlike Sasuke (since Itachi would inherit all their fathers' wealth). As a second son Sasuke had no hope of inheriting any money so he had to make his own way into the world as a gentleman. There were simply no professions that captured his interest.

"Lord Hyuuga and I have both entered our engagements," Gaara continued.

"And how are Lady Kunai Tenten and Lady Hyuuga Hinata?"

"They fare well," Neji said dismissively. Lady Hyuuga Hinata was his wealthy cousin, with a large dowry of course, and had been betrothed to Gaara at a young age. Likewise, Lady Kunai Tenten was set to inherit a fortune from a rich uncle when he died and Neji's parents had been quick to establish a match. Sasuke pitied both girls. They were so young and pretty… they shouldn't have to attract the attentions of pompous fools like Neji and Gaara.

Why couldn't he have real friends? The only friendship he'd ever valued during his life was his brother and they'd grown apart as Itachi aged and entered the family business. No one dared be friends with a rich boy and other rich boys were annoying.

However there was that manservant… Uzumaki Naruto. Despite all Sasuke's insistence they remain professional, the man continued to call him 'Lord Sasuke' and take time from his busy cleaning schedule to chat and ask how his day was. More often than not Sasuke found himself standing by the window and watching the handsome blonde while he worked in the garden. There was something about the man that drew Sasuke and he craved Naruto's company quite a bit as of late. The kind, innocent and guileless blonde was fascinating. Sasuke suddenly wished he was in the drawing room with Naruto instead of this pair but Naruto would be scrubbing the upstairs hallway.

"I am pleased to hear that," Sasuke said hastily, realising they were waiting for him to speak.

"May I inquire about the health of Lady Haruno Sakura?" Gaara asked. Everyone knew Gaara had originally wanted to marry Sakura until Lord Uchiha Fugaku organised a union between her and Sasuke.

"She is in good health." Sasuke folded his hands in his lap and tried to conjure her face in his mind, only to see Naruto instead.

"We must retire," Gaara declared, "as there is a ball tonight." He appraised the youngest Uchiha. "Will you be attending?"

"I think not." Sasuke shook his head and walked to the front parlour with both men. "I wish you well."

After buttoning their coats and donning their hats, both men nodded to Sasuke and disappeared through the front door. Sasuke turned on his heel and stalked to the smallest drawing room, completely aggravated by the appearance of his 'friends'. They did nothing but serve to put him in a foul mood.

The sun was setting when he final opened the door to his study. Shikamaru waited outside and smiled as Sasuke reappeared. "Do you wish for dinner in your study tonight?" the black-haired servant asked.

"No. Call Uzumaki to my study immediately."

"Yes Lord Uchiha." Shikamaru disappeared up the hallway and Sasuke returned to his desk.

The study of Uchiha Sasuke was magnificent but small. All four walls were hidden behind countless bookshelves, all of which were filled with books and all sorts of scholarly things. The desk was made of rich red mahogany, as was the matching chair, and it was set in the middle of the room with the chair facing away from the window. Wooden beams stretched across the ceiling and were high enough that a tall man wouldn't hit his head. Although it was sparsely furnished, the exquisite furniture screamed _rich_!

Sasuke looked up as Naruto entered the room, the manservant rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yes Lord Sasuke?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat." Sasuke gestured to the seat opposite him and pulled a bottle of wine from underneath the desk. "I wish to have a drink and forget the events of today."

Naruto nodded sympathetically and sat down, accepting the glass Sasuke offered him. "I heard Lord Sabaku and Lord Hyuuga came to visit. I saw them often in town when I worked there and they are scoundrels. It does no good to mess with a woman's heart like they do."

Sasuke downed his first glass. "I have no wish to talk about them. They bore me. I simply want to indulge in a drink with a friend."

"I am your friend?" Naruto grinned and gulped his own wine.

"You are too stubborn for your own good," was Sasuke's reply.

They drank the whole bottle of wine and Sasuke was quite tipsy by the end of it, so much so that he poured all his feelings and worries to the blonde. He told Naruto about his awful family and his lack of any real wealth, thus beginning his need to marry into the wealth of Sakura.

"I wish I could run away from everything," the Uchiha moaned, nursing the empty bottle in his hands.

Naruto, who hadn't drunk as much, was slightly more clear-headed. "Perhaps you can. There are many boats leaving for America."

Sasuke shook his head immediately. "I love Britain. I could not leave." He blinked, his head unhappily clearing from the fog of alcohol.

"I fear your drunken stupor is lifting," Naruto teased. "I knew you could not hold your liquor, _Sasuke_."

No man liked accusations of being unable to stomach alcohol. His temper flared with the assistance of drink and Sasuke leapt across his desk at Naruto, the bottle flying from his hand and shattering against the wall. The chair Naruto sat in fell back with a loud _clash_ and both men rolled along the ground. Sasuke came to a stop first and jumped onto Naruto, straddling his waist and holding his shoulders down.

"I can hold my liquor," Sasuke protested. Naruto simply lay there with wide eyes and Sasuke realised their compromising position. Something stirred in his belly and his hand moved of its own accord, reaching across to stroke a tan cheek. Naruto relaxed under the touch and stared up at Sasuke, those blue eyes loving the attention.

The feelings were so strange. He'd never felt anything like this before – nervous, excited and lustful at the same time. With some shock Sasuke realised that his pants were uncomfortably tight and he liked the feeling. He was dominating Naruto and it felt wonderful.

Ever so slowly, he leant down so he could feel Naruto's warm breath on his face. The alcohol in his system cancelled out any mortification he should have felt, replacing everything with lust. Naruto's eyes were also clouded with the feeling and moaned as Sasuke's thumb moved across to brush his lip. "Naruto…" he whispered.

The door slammed open. "Lord Uchiha? Is there a problem?"

Naruto yelped and shot into action, grabbing Sasuke and pushing him along the floor as if they were wrestling. Sasuke hit the ground hard and the breath was knocked out of him. The blonde stood slowly and looked at Kiba. "We were merely engaging in a friendly wrestle," he said hastily.

"That is what it was," Sasuke agreed, his mind still clouded by alcohol. "Uzumaki, you may leave now."

"Yes Lord Uchiha." Naruto clasped his hands in his lap and hurried from the room without moving his hands. Kiba hesitated.

"I will clean this mess immediately Lord Uchiha." He disappeared and Sasuke fell back against the ground, wondering what had just happened.

o.O.o

Naruto woke the next morning with a dry throat. He rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen where he poured and downed a glass of water. Then he laid on the concrete floor and thought about what he'd almost done the night before. He and Sasuke had been drinking. Sasuke had tackled him and climbed on top of him. Sasuke nearly kissed him.

And he'd enjoyed every second of it.

He body shivered at the thought of those lips even though his mind rebelled. These kinds of feelings were reserved for women, not men. He wasn't supposed to feel attraction to another man, let alone his already-betrothed master, and such feelings were wrong. Why could he want to kiss Sasuke so badly? It wasn't just the alcohol as he was still feeling the attraction to the Uchiha without the wine in his system.

This was so messed up. Naruto stood slowly and grabbed an apple from a nearby basket, munching down hungrily. He finished it in moments and it cleared his mouth from any disgusting taste that the alcohol had left.

Sasuke was probably in the same position. Naruto shuffled around automatically to prepare some tea for Sasuke, putting some biscuits on the tray as well. When the tea was boiled he took it upstairs, guided by the morning light.

"Lord Sasuke?" he called through the Uchiha's bedroom door. There was no reply so Naruto turned the handle and slipped inside quietly, his stomach jerking as he saw Sasuke's naked form sprawled across the bed. His heart immediately started pounding harder and his mouth felt dry. Obviously now there was no question about his feelings for Sasuke. Dammit.

Sasuke stirred as Naruto approached and opened his eyes blearily. "Put the tea on the bedside table. I will pour it myself…" He blinked several times as the memories of the previous night came rushing back. Then he grabbed the sheet and covered himself hastily, much to Naruto's disappointment. "I would like to apologise for my actions last night. I was completely out of line."

Naruto set down the tray and watched as Sasuke gulped down tea and biscuits. "It is alright. I apologise for antagonising you." His heart pounded as Sasuke licked his lips to catch a few stray crumbs, however he shook his head and prepared to leave the room.

He was set to leave until Sasuke looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Despite his words it was clear Sasuke wanted him and was choosing not to voice the thought, just like Naruto was doing right this moment. However Naruto couldn't leave the room without asking a question.

"Would you have enjoyed kissing me… Sasuke?"

Sasuke wrestled with what he should say, torn between honesty and lies. Naruto watched the battle rage and stepped forward boldly, unbuttoning his shirt as an offering. "If you say no, right here and now, I will not press the matter further. If you wish to see what a kiss is like I will indulge you."

"It could not hurt to know…" Sasuke muttered, gesturing for Naruto to sit beside him. "This must not be revealed to anyone."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He sat down with his shirt completely unbuttoned and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. The bed shifted as Sasuke slowly moved across and pressed his lips to Naruto's throat.

The blonde moaned at the feelings that coursed through his body and his pants immediately began to tighten. A leg was draped over his own and something hard pressed against his thigh. Those lips moved up from his throat to press against his own.

Lost in the sensations, Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke better access. Right now it didn't matter that they were both males and this was forbidden. To them, what they were doing was _right_.

Sasuke slipped a hand up Naruto's side and stroked the soft flesh there, thrusting his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned louder and rolled so he was on top of Sasuke, legs resting on either side of the Uchihas bare hips. He lowered his head to suck on Sasuke's neck, earning a gasp. Hands ran through blonde locks and Sasuke's hips bucked upwards.

No overthinking things. No backing away. Naruto ground his erection into Sasuke's and they both groaned in pleasure. Pale hands slipped into Naruto's pants and grasped the thickness inside, stroking it clumsily. Panting, Naruto captured his lips again in a heated kiss. Sasuke rolled again so he was on top and pulled Naruto's pants all the way to his ankles, lifting himself so he could yank them off. He lowered his body back over Naruto's without hesitation and kissed him open-mouthed, loving the feel of a man's lips.

"Sasuke…" the blonde moaned, writhing as the Uchihas hands moved down and stroked the hair around his erection. Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's member and pumped his hand back and forth, the black-haired man gasping at the awareness that shot through his body. His own hands began a similar movement and they rocked together messily, lips locked and hands pleasuring the other.

"Naruto…"

"Ungh."

Naruto vibrated under Sasuke's hand and sticky liquid coated his hand. Sasuke released a moment later, his seed spilling onto Naruto's stomach. He rolled over and laid beside Naruto, panting from the release.

"That was…" Naruto swallowed and turned his head to look at Sasuke. "It is clear you wanted to do more than kiss me."

Sasuke closed his eyes silently, considering everything that had happened. If Naruto hadn't stepped into his life he would have married Sakura and made babies with her. Now he had no idea what to think. Feelings for another man were forbidden but these emotions were stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. As well as that, he could imagine the scandal: Lord Uchiha Sasuke caught bedding another man. It could be a way to escape his family and all the social obligations, but if that happened he'd need to find another home. What would happen to his other servants? They'd worked for him for years and he couldn't do that to them.

He decided right then and there. He wanted to be with Naruto but in secret to protect the other servants. In public he would retain the image he'd always had but in private… he would ravish the blonde as he pleased.

He didn't know he'd voiced the thought until Naruto's hand slipped between his legs. "You can ravish me all you please," the blonde purred, causing Sasuke's member to harden.

So what if the person he would grow to love was a man? So what if he was a poor servant? He was the only person to persist in breaking down the Uchiha's walls and that's all that mattered to the both of them. Society could get stuffed.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
